Isn't That You?
by HazelMoonflower
Summary: Hayden and Natalie are sucked into the Star Wars world. What happens? Anidala and Haydalie. I will update as soon as possible. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and this story is totally fictional if Hayden and Natalie ever read this.**

* * *

"And scene!" George called. "Great job guys!"

Hayden and Natalie grinned. They had just finished filming the Battle of Geonosis.

"Hey Nat, you did great!" Hayden said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Natalie said, tossing back her hair. "George just finished putting a new scene together, do you want to check it out?"

"Sure!"

They went to Natalie's dressing room and began reading.

A blue light suddenly began pouring out of the script. Natalie let out a shriek. Hayden leaped back in shock.

The light swirled, faster and faster, until it turned into a whirlwind. It advanced.

Nobody heard their screams as they were sucked into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ani, do you think our baby is a..." Padmé began excitedly.

Anakin looked up and saw the most extraordinary sight. Two people were falling from the sky!

Padmé let out a shriek and jumped back.

Hayden and Natalie came crashing unceremoniously to the floor in Padmé and Anakin's apartment.

"Who are you?" Anakin said in shock.

Natalie turned around. "Hey Den, isn't that you?"

"What?!" Anakin said in annoyance. "I am the great Anakin Skywalker, best in the Galaxy! And you are suggesting this...this...commoner is me?!"

"Easy, big deal." Hayden said. "You're a Jedi, chill!"

Padmé totally freaked. "No he isn't!"

Natalie grinned. "Chill, we won't tell anyone. We totally ship you."

"Ship?"

"Like."

"So, who are you, and why are you here? And why is your way of speaking so weird?" Anakin demanded. "And how do you know our secret?"

"Trust me. You're not gonna believe us, but it's true."

"We're Hayden and Natalie. We come from a galaxy far, far away, and in a time in your future. In our world, there is a movie series in construction, known as the prequels of a saga called Star Wars, created by a great man called George Lucas. They are some of the best fantasy, which is really unrealistic, anybody's seen. And the prequels...are about you."

"So you're saying I'm FAKE?!"

Hayden and Natalie sighed. They should've known Anakin would react like this. _He does,_ Natalie thought, _have the same huge ego as Hayden._

Padmé didn't know what to think. She knew that these people were from a galaxy far, far away in another time, and knew all about them, and that was quite creepy.

"So, since you told us who you are, let me explain our current situation. Anakin and I are going to be parents, and the Republic is in turmoil. Anakin just got put on the council!" she said happily. "But, of course, you probably know that,"

"Congrats!" Natalie said sheepishly.

Hayden was thinking. They had two options:

1\. Ruin George's story, and save this galaxy.

2\. Not do anything, and be bystanders in this whole stupid war.

Either way, they had to get back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, has anyone seen Hayden and Natalie?" George asked.

"They just went into Natalie's dressing room. I think they were going to look at the new scene you constructed." Ewan said.

George smiled. The commitment some people had.

* * *

Hayden whispered to Natalie, "What do we do? Wreck George's story?"

Natalie thought. "I've read stories that when you are transported to another dimension, your actions have no effect on your world. So maybe let's save this galaxy? I dunno?"

"Okay. I wanna play poster boy!"

"Den, grow up!"

"I'm sorry! I just never get the chance to be a hero!"

"Fine!"

Anakin and Padmé grew curious. "What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded.

"Just what to do." Natalie said quickly.

"Which is?" Padmé prompted.

"We haven't **quite** decided." Hayden said nervously.

" **My** suggestion is that you go away!" Anakin said rudely.

"Ani! Don't speak to our guests like that!" Padmé chastised.

"Sorry Angel."

"Anyways, I think that you have the option of saving this place, but that depends on if time if different in your galaxy."

"That's what we think."

"Perfect! In the mean time, you're welcome to stay with us."

Judging by Anakin's expression, he did not share his wife's feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayden and Natalie wasted no time settling in. Soon, it was surprising for Padmé not to see one of them cooking in the kitchen or watching a holo, which they were amazed about.

Anakin was highly annoyed for a few reasons. The first was that he didn't get any say in the matter that Hayden and Natalie could say. Second, Padmé might like Hayden. And third, they were amazed at the simplest of things! If they were familiar with his world, they should be familiar with holos and spaceships!

One day, Hayden strolled into the sitting room, and saw Anakin and Padmé arguing.

"Hey gang!" Hayden offered, trying to distract them.

Padmé turned. "See Anakin, they're nice!"

Anakin scowled.

Hayden realized what was going on. "If we are causing disagreements, we can move. Nat and I don't want to cause tension. Right Nat?!" Hayden called. When Natalie came in, Hayden mouthed, "Just say 'yes'."

"Yes?" Natalie said.

"Oh, that's nice f you, but it's fine!" Anakin sad, surprising everyone. Padmé stared at him. "Really Ani?"

"Yes. Nobody else knows your story. It's best if you stay here."

* * *

Anakin ran into the kitchen. "Padmé, the Chancellor wants to see me." He turned to Hayden and Natalie. "Is that how your story goes?"

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Natalie asked, quickly recalling the script in her mind.

"Yes. What does that mean?"

"He's a Sith Lord." Hayden blurted out.

"HAYDEN!" Natalie yelled at him.

"What? I didn't tell them every single, tiny, eeny-weeny detail!"

"That's the whole plot of ROS!" Natalie cried, ignoring Anakin and Padmé's confused looks.

"Chill! Like, I left out the part of the Chancellor turning Anakin to the Dark Side by making him think the Jedi want to take over the Republic, and then four of the best Jedi, including Mace come to arrest him, and the Chancellor kills all of them but Mace, and then they're fighting, then Anakin comes and cuts Mace's light saber hand off, and the Chancellor blasts him into the sky with Sith lightning. Also, the Chancellor planted the dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth, and that Anakin lead a massacre on the Jedi Temple, killing everyone, and the clones execute Order 66, which wipes out everyone but Yoda and Obi-Wan, and Anakin goes to Mustafar and kills all the Seperatist leaders, and his eyes turn yellow, and meanwhile Obi is telling Padmé what Anakin has done, and Padmé doesn't believe him, and flies to Mustafar, not knowing Obi sneaked on her ship, and Anakin chokes her because she thinks she's with Obi when he appears and then Obi fight Anakin, and cuts off his legs and arm, and steals Anakin's light saber, and later gives it to his son. Anakin burns and gets put in a life support suit, and becomes DV. Oh, and Padmé has twins, but she dies because Palpy takes the life out of her and gives it to Ani to keep him alive. Oh, and 20 years later, Anakin/DV tortures his daughter and cuts off his son's hand." Hayden said proudly.

Natalie slapped him.

"Wait!" Anakin roared. "I have a lot of questions here! Palpatine is the Sith Lord? I kill Mace? The Jedi are all gone? I choke Padmé?! AND SHE HAS TWINS?! And I hurt them? AND PADMÉ DIES?!"

"All yes." Natalie said.

"How do you know about my dreams? That's creepy!"

"We technically ARE you and Padmé. It's not creepy." Hayden said, smirking.

"So, I shouldn't meet the Chancellor today?"

"Yes, Ani." Padmé said patiently. "Let me talk. What does DV mean? And what is ROS?"

"Darth Vader." Hayden said. "His Sith name. ROS stands for the movie we're in."

"So, what do I do?" Anakin asked.

Natalie thought. "Tell the Chancellor you're busy, and do lightsaber training or something. You should kill him at one point."

"Should I tell Obi-Wan?"

Hayden and Natalie looked at one another. "In ROS, you don't trust Obi-Wan. It is key you confide in one another." Natalie said.

"Tell him you sensed the Chancellor is a Sith Lord, don't tell him anything else. And when the Jedi go to arrest him, make sue you kill the Chancellor." Hayden said. "You won't turn to the Dark Side. That, I'm sure of."


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan hummed cheerfully as he cleaned the hilt of his lightsaber. He loved that shiny new look. Anakin never cleaned his. Last time Obi-Wan had seen it, it was black with filth. He really must remind Anakin to clean it.

Anakin charged into the room. "Master! I know who the Sith is!"

Obi-Wan froze. "What?"

Anakin panted. "Sensed...Sith...Palp..."

* * *

The High Council members were having a dispute. Their efforts on trying to find the Sith Lord were in vain. They had found no hints, but they sensed the darkness was spreading.

All of a sudden, Anakin sprinted in. Mace began lecturing him about how rude it was to interrupt a conversation he wasn't invited to.

Anakin scowled and stormed out the room.

Obi-Wan decided to take matters into his own hands. He told them that Anakin had sensed the Dark Side in Palpatine, and believed he was the Sith Lord they were looking for.

The council was shocked. "We must arrest him immediately." Mace said.

* * *

Padmé sighed. Anakin was so influenced by others around him, it did seem possible he would become a Sith. Seeing her melancholy, Hayden and Natalie had been quick to do her bidding. They liked Padmé, and they understood her sadness.

Natalie was trying to devise a plan. If they had gotten sucked into this universe with something that represented it, if they found something that was similar to their universe, they could go back! She told Hayden this in excitement.

* * *

George was in deep thought. Ever since he had printed the new scripts, he felt like something was calling him to his universe. Like they needed him. He wondered why. The filming was at the stage where Anakin was kind of turning to the Dark Side. He pushed it away. He couldn't afford distractions at this stage.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayden had to admit, Natalie's idea was pretty genius. There was only one roadblock: what represented Earth?

Anakin marched into the room. He began screaming at the top of his lungs about how it was all Hayden and Natalie's fault that he had gotten embarrassed at the meeting, and nobody had believed him.

Padmé was shocked. Then, she began also yelling at Anakin about yelling, and Anakin screeched that she was a hypocrite. And to top it off, Hayden and Natalie were yelling at Anakin, as well as arguing about who's fault it was. Natalie got fed up.

"Everybody just stop!" she roared.

The room went silent.

"Anakin, in the movie, as Hayden told you," she started, throwing a glare at the unfortunate latter; "the Jedi arrest the Chancellor. They believe you."

Anakin had a sheepish look on his face as he hugged Padmé.

"All you have to do is not save him." Hayden said happily.

Anakin and Padmé were looking at each other like they were the only people in the universe. Sensing this, Hayden and Natalie quickly left the room.

* * *

 _Something that represented Earth..._ Hayden was in deep thought. They had been sent in a time where Anakin needed them the most. They could be sent back when they had to do a scene! Hayden let out a squeal and turned to an astonished Natalie.

* * *

George let out a sigh. So many scenes to manage! He had sent Ewan to go find Hayden and Natalie so they could get on with the movie.

* * *

Ewan knocked on Natalie's dressing room door. "George needs you to do a scene!" he called. Then, after looking around, he whispered, "and he's pretty steamed, so I suggest hurrying."

* * *

Hayden saw an all too familiar purple whirlwind. Anakin came charging into the room, his blue light saber snapping to life. "Show yourself!" he said, aiming his weapon at the storm.

Natalie and Hayden exchanged looks. "It's time to go." Hayden said.

Padmé came running. Hayden and Natalie hugged her, and looked at Anakin. He deactivated his blade, and they hugged. "Have a great life with your kids."

"Yeah, make it good! Since **you are us**." Anakin chuckled.

They seperated, and the whirlwind engulfed them, and they were gone.

Padmé smiled. What a great story to tell their twins.


	7. Epilogue

Natalie and Hayden smiled. Twenty years later, and they still hadn't told anyone that story.

Then, their teenage son Anakin ran into the room. Natalie sighed, bracing herself for the daily grilling on his name. "Mom, why did you curse me with this stupid name?"

Hayden chuckled, as always. "Your namesake won't like to hear that." He wondered what Anakin was up to. _Were Luke and Leia fine? Was he dead? What about Padmé?_

Before Anakin could ask a clarifying question, their 15 year old daughter Padmé ran in next, interrupting him, as always.. "Dad, why did you name me Padmé? I looked it up and it means 'lotus' in Sanskrit. Are you that ancient?" Padmé had never been interested in the story of her name, so this came as a surprise. But she always had stressed that they were much older than her.

Natalie and Hayden laughed.

"Did you know anybody named Padmé?"

 _Oh, we knew her. Very well indeed._

Padmé, oblivious to her parents' looks, continued. "Mom, when I was looking through the attic, I found a stack of papers labeled, 'Isn't That You?'. What is it? Is it a story?"

Hayden and Natalie exchanged looks.

"Listen kids. So one day, a great man called George Lucas..."


End file.
